


Quake n' Bake

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angels AU, Gen, Horsemen of Death Robbie, Some Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: Random Quakerider drabbles that have no actual story to go with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The guy possessed by the devil reassures the destroyer of worlds.

“I could destroy the world, Robbie.”  
“Yeah. You could.”  
He shrugged it off like it wasn’t a big deal. And maybe for a guy who had lived his whole life in Los Angeles death by earth-shattering quakes seemed like a pretty normal possibility. But that wasn’t why it was so easy for him to accept it and move on, even if in a rare moment of vulnerability Daisy seemed unable to do the same.

He took her hands in his, displaying a level of gentleness he could rarely afford in his day to day life. His thumbs brushed over the back of her hands, not sure if the bruising there was from punching someone or from her own world destroying abilities. His own callused hands were soaked in the blood of countless people but Daisy tightened her grip on them as he looked her in the eyes.  
“You are not just your powers Daisy. Getting them was never what made you a hero. And having them doesn’t mean you’re going to turn into a villain.”  
She had to know that, but all Robbie could think of was how much it meant when someone else helped reinforce those things. Every time Daisy said _he_ was a good man, when Gabe said _he_ was his hero, it reminded Robbie that he didn’t have to give into the Rider’s rage and wants and could still be the man he wanted to be.

He gave her left hand a squeeze of reassurance before placing it over her heart.  
“You Daisy Johnson, are one of the most loving and selfless people I have ever met. Even the devil saw that.”  
A small flicker of a smile crossed Daisy’s face at that. Who cared what some jerk who thought he knew her believed when something like the Ghost Rider thought otherwise.  
“And if in the future you do feel like living up to the World Destroyer title, there will be a reason for it. And you will have done _everything_ in your power to avoid having to do that.”

Robbie gave her a smile before pulling Daisy in close and wrapping her in a tight hug. He didn’t know if his words would get through but he knew how much a simple touch could mean.


	2. My home, Is a girl with eyes like wishing wells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from the Portugal. The Man song Live in the Moment
> 
> The start of something that never got anywhere!

The portal crackled open and practically spit Robbie out. He stumbled, fell forward, smacked his head on something solid before finally hitting the ground and laying there. He threw an arm over his eyes, trying to protect them while they adjusted to a light that was brighter than the eternal dusk he had been in. He was tired, he ached, but god damn, that first lungful of air that didn't burn his throat was the sweetest thing he had felt for a while.

He almost laughed at that thought, only he would think that L.A. air could be sweet. But he was home and that was all that mattered. The thought of seeing Gabe again did bring a smile to Robbie’s face though. A smile that faded almost immediately as he pulled his arm from his eyes and looked around. He had been trying to portal home and had expected to see a scrubby yard and a house in need of a new coat of paint. Instead, he was in some unknown hallway, numbered doors lining both sides.

He had the energy to let out a heavy sigh and cover his face with his hands but nothing else. Was ending up at home really too much to ask for? After everything he had done, couldn't he catch a break just once?

“Robbie?”  
The soft, feminine voice cut through his thoughts and Robbie opened his eyes to see Daisy looking down at him. His breath caught in his throat as he took the sight of her in; a halo of fluorescent light surrounding her, dark eyes wide with shock and surprise before her features softened and she smiled at him. They stared at one another for a minute before she offered him a hand up.

Maybe he was home.


	3. Horseman of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by AishiCc's [In Love With an Angel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13136535/chapters/30048912) fic.
> 
> I just really wanted to write something describing Robbie as the Horseman of Death.

He surveyed the battlefield he had appeared in, the demons oozing out of the cracks that a tragedy like this formed. They had come to try and claim the souls of the dead, his souls. Few of the demons had taken notice of the single angel, and none of them recognized him for who or what he was. Inky black wings tipped with silver spread open wide and lifted him into the air, eyes burning with his anger as he took in the scope of the carnage he should have been use to by now.   
“These souls do not belong to you. Leave now or suffer the consequences.”   
His voice was a loud rumble that shook the ground and drew the eyes of all the demons. Few Angels of Death could take on a single demon much less an entire horde of them, Robbie didn’t expect them to actually back down but he still gave them the choice.

“Boy. Despite the look of your wings you must be new. Shoo, go back to the host and return when you have some warriors at your side.”  
The corner of Robbie’s lip curled up for a moment as he found the demon who spoke to him. She must be the one in charge.

“Don’t say I didn’t give you a chance…”  
His wings continued to hold him aloft even as the flicker of flames started to burn away the silver robe he wore. Under the robe was an armor so black it seemed to drink the light around him like a black hole. Only the delicate silver threads that made up the horseshoe on his chest broke up the solid black. The feathers of his wings caught fire next, burning hot enough to make the silver they were tipped with run up the now exposed bones, turning those fragile limbs into weapons of their own. Last though was his face, the fires burning away gentle features and leaving behind the unforgiving face of death wreathed in a crown of flames.

Now the demons knew who he was. Now they were wise enough to feel fear.

He dropped to the ground, a sword of fire forming in his hand as he tore through the demon horde going straight for the lieutenant in charge of this. The sharp edges of his skeletal wings cut through those that tried to take him from behind, a trail of death marking his path. The demon in her own right may have been a powerful one, but she was no match for one of the Horsemen and burn to ash at his touch.

The souls of the dead were his to protect and Robbie cut through the demons trying to take them with righteous fury. By the time the red wing warrior angels arrived, Robbie’s rage had left the demon horde broken and trying to scatter. The fire he wielded as a weapon became a whip that he used to grab another demon, yanking it back towards him and close enough to decapitate it with his wings as Lady May landed behind him. He looked back over his shoulder at her, acknowledging her presence before his ember eyes swept over the battle as the angels overtook the remains of the demons. He continued to watch the slaughter as the flames surrounding him were extinguished, feathers and flesh regrowing until he was back to looking like any other angel of death.

And as the warrior caste did their job, the angel of death did his. He shut his eyes as he drew the souls of the dead to himself, gathering them up and catching a brief glimpse of the lives that had been cut short. The silver horseshoe of his armor glowed faintly as the names of the dead he saved were etched in. It brought him solace to wear those names when the title of Horseman of Death had brought him little more than loneliness.

“Lord Reyes, I didn’t expect to find you here already. You should have sent word to us before engaging.”

“Does it look like I was having trouble dealing with them?”  
He stood straight and tall, looking down at the smaller warrior. One day she would be the Horseman of War and they would be equals. But today he was her superior and Robbie didn’t feel like being scolded.  
“Besides Lady May, when responsibility calls I don’t always have time.”  
Lady May’s eyes narrowed at him and Robbie didn’t miss the way her fingers had curled into fists. It had probably been millenniums since someone had last spoken to her without the utmost respect. After a moment she spread her wings and took to the air.

“We’ll take care of the rest of the demons and leave you to the rest of your responsibilities Lord Reyes.”


End file.
